User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/The Gang's Return
Hello, fellow contributors of the Ferdinand Wiki. Recently, I've been going through a Ferdinand phase (watching Ferdinand almost every single day of my life for a week or so). During that time, I thought I'd imagine my own scene in the movie featuring what Ferdinand's friends were doing after Ferdinand was captured by Moreno and his men, during his transportation to the arena, and during his fight against El Primero in Madrid. Here goes: After Ferdinand is captured by Moreno and his men with Lupe joining him as well then taken to the arena to fight El Primero, his friends: Valiente, Bones, Guapo, Angus, Maquina, Una, Dos, Cuatro, and the Bunny are still riding on the cart they connected the train to headed for Seville. Though happy to be free, they are saddened to know that Ferdinand is in trouble as they sit down and lower their heads in sorrow and sadness while thinking about what is going to happen to their friend in the arena and riding further away. Then, all of a sudden, before the train leaves Madrid, Bones recuperates and jumps off the cart. Surprised, the others follow him and then, they stop. Angus: "What in the blazes are you doin', Bones?" Guapo: "Yeah, man. What gives?" Bones: I'm not going, guys... (turns his head towards the gang) Not without Ferdinand." Valiente: "What?!" Guapo: "What?!" Angus: "Are you mad, man?" (while Maquina grunts a little) Bones: (as he turns completely towards the gang) "You guys really don't get it, do you? Ferdinand sacrificed himself to save us. That's something no other bull would've done for another. I mean, ask yourselves this, guys. When Guapo got sent to the chop house, who was the one bull I could actually talk to to comfort me in my time of grief? Ferdinand. And whenever we gave Lupe AND the hedgehogs a bit of a hard time when it came to Lupe's braggin' and their food nabbin', who was the one bull they could actually talk to and hang out with from time to time?" Una: "Ferdinand." Dos: "Ferdinand." Cuatro: "Ferdinand." Bones: "That's right. Ferdinand. And Angus.. When you couldn't see very well every time you tried to hit a barrel or talk to someone, who was the one who helped you out with just one lick of the tongue on your front hair and gave you a bit of a fighting chance?" Angus: "Ferdinand. Aye. And I'll never forget that day,... which was yesterday, of course." Bones: "Maquina.. After winning a dance-off against those Teutonic, long-faced snobs back at Casa del Toro, who was the one to actually put a smile on your face for the very first time? Not to mention save the life of that Bunny now hangin' on top of your head the first time before it was your turn after that? Don't answer that. We all know the answer: Ferdinand. And finally, you, Valiente.. after you lost your horn in a fight against Ferdinand and got sent to the chop house, who was the one bull brave enough to actually save both you AND Guapo from certain death. Not to mention the one to help open your eyes after finally making you realize how wrong you were all along about everything?" Guapo: "Ferdinand." Valiente: (after brief hesitation) "Ferdinand." Bones: "Exactly! We all owe our lives to Ferdinand. In fact, we'd still be buttin' heads against each other and chasin' a foolish dream that was never, ever really gonna happen anyway if not for Ferdinand. Now, I know he would've wanted us to continue with our journey back to where he grew up most of his life ever since the time he ran away but something inside me tells me that going back for him is the right thing to do. Now, I don't know about you guys but I'm going after Ferdinand. Even if it means ending up in the chop house and facing death either way... but, if there's one thing Ferdinand's taught me is that if nobody looks out for us, who will? In other words, we stick together and look out for each other no matter what. (Bones turns around and begins to walk away) When a bull goes down, you help him up. When a bull gets sent to the chop house, you get him out of there. Not knowing whether you'll come out alive or not." As Bones continues to walk, he is joined by Guapo. Guapo: "Well, you know me, buddy. I go wherever you go, no matter what." Bones: "Thanks, Guap. You've always been a real pal. Almost like a brother to me that you have." (weeps and sniffs a little while Guapo winks at him as both exchange smiles) (The rest join up) Angus: "Aye! And if you lads are goin', so am I. Aye." Maquina: (Grunts) Bunny: (Squeaks) (The hedgehogs roll along as well and then continue on two feet momentarily.) Una: "Well, we little guys may not face any consequences in store for you guys but I, for one, don't wanna see that big guy get himself killed out there either for something he didn't even do other than the fact that he's a bull and all. But a sweet one, I'll tell you that right now." Dos: "And believe it or not, I was actually startin' to like that meathead. So, count me in as well." Cuatro: "Well, you know me. I like Ferdinand as much as I like butter." Everyone looks at Cuatro in bewilderment as they walk. Una: "Hedge for one,.." (sticks out a quill like a sword) Hedgehogs: "And hog for all!" (à la 3 Musketeers style) Then, Valiente shouts out loud from a small distance. Valiente: "Stop! (after a brief pause from the gang when they turn around as he gets closer to them.) Don't take another step!" Guapo: "Oh! Look, man. We don't have time for this right now, alright?" Bones: "Yeah! You can come along too or go on ahead if you like but we're goin'. Whether you like it or not!" Valiente: "You're not going anywhere! (after a brief pause and sigh with a sad look on his face) Not without me. (softly; much to everyone's surprise) You're right... We do owe everything to Ferdinand. Including our lives. I just can't believe it took me this long to finally realize it. Of all the bulls I ever picked on, Ferdinand was the main target since the time we were calves. And after all those times he spent sniffing flowers rather than butting heads, I did nothing but to hurt him both physically and emotionally. And yet, he was actually the first and so far the only bull to discover the truth about bulls' fates in the arena whether they get selected or not but being the selfish jerk that I was, I wouldn't listen. I just had to do it my way. And how did I repay him? By challenging him to a fight that got me into losing a horn then getting sent to the chop house after that. And I'd still be there with Guapo too had Ferdinand not been there to get us out himself. And if anything, it's my fault he got selected by El Primero in the first place and why now he's on his way to a fate he doesn't even deserve despite my former animosity of him. And for that, I'm sorry. The same way I'm sorry about everything I put you guys through after all these years of training together. The truth is I am scared... Or rather I was. I was scared of dishonoring my father and letting him down if I hadn't tried so hard to bull up. Even if it meant being more of a jerk and a bully rather than a friend and a brother to everyone. But that was all before Ferdinand opened our eyes when he discovered the truth behind the bullfights. In fact, if anyone's to be really blamed for all this, it's my dad since he never really was the father-type despite all those times I showed support for him. You might say our relationship was also rather one-sided. He spent more time working hard to make a fighter out of me rather than being a father, which kinda explains my past actions and attitude towards you guys. But knowing him and if he were here right now, he'd probably be disappointed in me for not trying to rescue my friend from certain death. So, believe it or not, guys, I'm going too! Besides, Ferdinand is the only one who knows the way home. We wouldn't so much as last one minute out there without Ferdinand to lead the way." Guapo: "Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on! Let's go!" Bones: "Yeah! Less talk, more rock!" Angus: "For the honor amongst bulls! Yaaaah!" Maquina: (Grunts louder) Bunny: (Squeaks louder) Hedgehogs: "Yeah!" Valiente: "Yeah! Come on! Let's go!" The gang continues into indistinct chatter and shouting as they follow the train tracks in reverse and continue to run straight back to the arena through the streets of Madrid with the hedgehogs climbing back on top of Valiente's head to rescue Ferdinand and....... Well, we all know the rest. ;) Category:Blog posts